


I-You-What

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, everybody's human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are together, but Derek lived in N.Y. Derek transfers and surprises Stiles, Jackson was being Jackson and made an ass out of himself, and there is mentions of a sex tape ;) Naughty boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-You-What

Stiles really hates high school, well his high school in general. Okay, that was a total lie, Stiles loves high school, he loves the lessons here, he loves the teachers (well apart from Harris) and he loves the people here. Stiles loves his town but also hates it. He feels like he's in the middle of nowhere because no-ne really know where Beacon Hills is.

  
But the real reason he loved and hated this town was because of Derek. You see Derek is Stiles' boyfriend, they met last summer when Stiles and his Dad went to New York, and they hit it off instantly. Derek said he didn't want Stiles to leave and that every time they talk or even see each other Stiles falls even more for him. So when Derek suggested they try a long distant relationship, he agreed.  
  
They see each other whenever they can, but Stiles doesn't think it's enough. Sure he's only 17 and so is Derek but it's not like he's stupid. He knows what love is and he knows how he feels about Derek and that terrifies him. Derek lives in N.Y, so it's not like they can see each other as often as they want. Plus, plain tickets aren't cheap. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles wakes to his alarm clock screeching in his ear, groaning he rolls over and turns it off. He gets out of bed and has a shower.

 

When he goes downstairs to get his breakfast he notices a note from his father.

 

_At work_

_I'll be home late so don't wait up_

_-Dad_

 

Sighing, Stiles grabs an apple, phone, his keys and his phone. Heading to his jeep, Stiles hears his phone chime. He checks the ID and smiles as he reads Derek's name.

 

_Hey beautiful I have a surprise for you later ;)_

 

Stiles smiles, and refuses to admit he squealed a little. He would also refuse to admit that he blushed because Derek called him beautiful because he is not a girl. Nope.

 

_Tell me! Tell me now! Pleaseeeeeeeee. And don't call me beautiful._

 

Smiling to himself he gets in the Jeep and heads to school. Hearing his phone chime signalling another text, Stiles drives faster so he can check it as soon as possible. After parking his Jeep in the school parking lot, he frantically digs his phone out.

 

_Not going to tell you, but I'm sure you'll like it. And you blushed didn't you, but it's true baby._

 

Another thing Stiles found out about Derek when they stated dating, is Derek loves using pet names. Stiles calls him love-muffin or sugar plumb because Derek face kind of scrunches up and he looks adorable. Every time Stiles tells him that, he scrunches his face up even more while Stiles coo's at him.

 

_.....I didn't blush_

 

A knocking on his window knocked through his thoughts, he turned to see Scott smiling. Stiles smiled a grabbed his bag pack and got out his car. Scott's face turned serious as soon as Stiles faced him.

 

"What?" Stiles asked. To be honest Stiles was a little afraid, throughout there long friend ship Scott's face has only done that once and that was to tell Stiles that he had dropped his hamster down the stairs, and it never woke up again.

 

Stiles shifted uncomfortably as Scott just stared. Scott narrowed his eyes, and continued to be silent.

 

"Hey look it's Allison." Stiles says, waving to no-body. He was hoping to draw Scott's attention elsewhere, but it didn't work as Scott said.

 

"I walked Allison to home room before you got here." And then stood and looked at Stiles again. Stiles huffed.

 

"Dude what is it? The bells about to go and I'm not going to be late again so spit it out." Harsh, Stiles new but he didn't need another detention tonight. He wanted to go home and Skype Derek. Scott sags, looking like he's about to pass out.

 

"I heard there's a new guy in school and literally all the girls and a few guys were going on about him and about how hot he was." Scott says. To say Stiles was a little confused was an understatement.

 

"So...."

 

"SO what if Allison see's him or meets him and they talk and she leaves me for him, I mean it's Allison. She can have anyone but she chose me. The guy who only has one friend and we get pushed around by Jackson on a daily bases." Scott rushes out.

 

 Stiles is impressed he could get all that out in one breath and not pass out. But he hated seeing Scott's insecurities out in the open, and even though anyone who has Scott is the luckiest person in the world, not that many people see that.

 

"Scott, Allison chose you. Out of everyone she chose you, you don't need to worry. This new guy-who ever he is-probably a jackass or something. And you and Allison are gonna get married and have beautiful, adorable babies. So stop worrying man, this guys got nothing on you."

 

"Okay." Scott takes a deep breath as the bell rings. They look at each other and run into home room, where true to his word everyone was talking about the new guy. Apparently he's going to be in there home room, so the girls and guys can have one more person to drool over.

 

Stiles suddenly remembers that he was texting Derek and pulls out his phone, when he see's he has a text he smiles and opens it.

 

Sure you didn't, I totally believe you. Anyway I have to go, so I'll text you later baby.

 

He's about to text Derek back when the class room door opens and the whole class quietens down. Sighing, Stiles pockets his phone as the teacher starts to talk.

 

"Everyone this is our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself."

 

"Hey, so I'm Derek." Stiles' head snaps up, because he knows that voice. "I moved from New York and this is the final move until collage." Stiles probably looks like a fish, mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out. He can't breath because it's-it's _Derek._

 

He rakes his eyes up and down Derek, who's wearing a dark blue Henley that hugs his chest perfectly. Black fitted jeans and his trade mark leather jacket. He looks hot, Stiles thinks

 

"So are you single?" A girl asks. Stiles thinks her name is Zoe or something. But he still can't speak.

 

"No, I have a boyfriend." Derek says, looking at her as she mumbles something under her breath.

 

"I-You-What?" Stiles say's, finding his voice.

 

"What Stilinski, got a little crush going on there. Thought you had a boyfriend, always knew you were lying. You can't get anyone, who would want you." Jackson shouts out, getting a few snickers around the room.

 

Stiles looks down at his desk, embarrassed. He closes his eyes tightly hoping the tears wouldn't fall, and wishing Derek didn't hear that. Although Derek knew all about Jackson and what he did to Stiles and Scott, he's never witnessed it first hand. He opens them hearing Derek speak.

 

"Jackson, right?" Derek asked, he's smiling but it's tight. To anyone else it looks like he's about to join in and bully but Stiles knows better, Derek's furious right now.

 

Jackson smirks and nods.

 

"You think bullying people who can't fight back is attractive, think that's how you get people to think of you more than just an insecure kid. You pray on other peoples insecurities because it gets you friends, you know that's why people commit suicide and self harm. But if you had a brain you would know that and maybe you wouldn't do it." Derek's voice is turning cold and harsh.

 

"But maybe you don't have the brain capacity to keep all that information stored away, I mean we all struggled at second grade math but maybe you just need a little more time to pass right. All that information must be hard to handle, plus you have to rememb-" Derek gets cut of by Jackson.

 

"Look new kid, you just got here so don't think you know everything. But I'll give you a tip, don't stick up for Stilinski if you actually want friends. He's really not worth it, just a pathetic little boy who can't even make first line in lacrosse." Jackson sneers.

 

Looking around the room, Stiles notices everyone is looking at him with pity. Stiles can hold his own against the teacher because they can't exactly beat the shit out of him, like Jackson can. He can see Scott, he's about to speak up but Stiles just shakes his head and Scott slumps down into his desk. Stiles just looks down at his desk and sits quietly.

 

"Look asshole, you should really stop talking because I assure you Stiles isn't little nor is he pathetic, he can pin me to a bed. You just have to get him riled a bit, now carry on saying what you saying about him I'm sure he'll kick your ass." Derek says smirking at a bright red Stiles. Stiles just mumbles an 'Oh, my God' and Derek can only just hold in his laughter.

 

Jackson laughs hysterically, like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

 

"Dude I know you feel bad for Stilinski but you don't have to pretend to be his boyfriend, he obviously can't get someone like you if he tried. And I doubt you take it up the ass for him." Jackson says pointing at Stiles.

 

"Jackson if your so interested in mine and my boyfriends sex life we have sex tape. I could let you see it of you really want to, I'm riding Stiles and I'm telling you he's huge. But he knows how to take control, trust me on that." Derek's smirking at the horrified look on Jacksons face.

 

"Oh I would love to see that." One of the girls say. Stiles almost forgot he was in a room full of people, who were either staring at Derek or Stiles. It making him uncomfortable so he stood up. 

 

"Okay lets stop talking about Stiles' sex life." He says, then narrows his eyes at Derek. "You, my love have some explaining to do." Derek's expression instantly turned innocent.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek says, looking at Stiles until a grin breaks out on his face. Stiles' matches.

 

 He walks into Derek's embrace, god he's missed Derek's warmth. He leans his forehead on Derek's shoulder and just breaths in an attempt to slow his heart down.

 

"I missed you." Stiles whispers into Derek's shoulder, Derek holds him tighter.

  
  
"I missed you too baby." Stiles laughs at the pet name and pulls away enough to look at Derek.

 

"So you're staying right?" Derek's about to respond but Stiles adds. "Sugar plumb." He looks at Derek with an innocent expression as Derek scrunches his face up. "Awwww you look adorable." He coos. Derek scrunches his face up even more and Stiles laughs.

 

"Your.....face." He says between laughs. Derek pushes him away, but Stiles can see him trying to supress a smile. And failing.  "Aww baby don't be like that, I love you." Derek's face softens.

 

"I love you too." He mumbles before kissing him. When they pull away Derek looks toward the class. "Anyone else got a problem with my boyfriend?" When no-one raises their hand or says anything, he smiles. "Good." He walks out of class, Stiles in tow.

 

They have some catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> What ya'll think?? 
> 
> OHHH! Can you check out my book on wattpad, now it's not a boyxboy, but there is a gay characters that you'll meet. I might do a spin of for the two. By the way it's werewolves! 
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/story/14981710-the-omega-princess 


End file.
